


Memories in Melbourne

by hilariousandunappreciated



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Instagram Stories, M/M, i just am v soft for dan and phil okay, it was cute as fuck, they were walking on the beach, tour fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilariousandunappreciated/pseuds/hilariousandunappreciated
Summary: moments from Dan and Phil's instagram stories in Melbourne





	Memories in Melbourne

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: @moon-boye inspired me with [this](https://danandphilwhomst.tumblr.com/post/177095260819/moon-boye-listen-im-absolutely-dead-this-is) post this morning and the bois posted [some really hecking cute insta stories](https://iistory.tumblr.com/) so I had to write this

   

    The entire 16 hours there Phil thought about how much longer he'd have to just sit. 16 hours of sitting. And unfortunately, 16 hours of not very much sleep. Nevertheless, he was his usual bubbly self, trying to reach over and poke Dan, asking him if he wanted to play a game and taking sneak pictures of him when he could.

    “Hey, Dan,” his soft voice comes out teasingly, “do you wanna play I-spy?” Dan rolls his eyes.

    “Oh god,” he's annoyed, but Phil knows he's not really that bothered, “release me from this hell.” His hand reaches out to shoo Phil away. He was not going to play I-spy. _Ugh_. Not this time. But Phil, wanting to see Dan all flustered and annoyed asks again after posting the initial video.

    “Hey, Dan,” Dan turns to face him again with _that_ look on his face, “wanna play I-spy?”

Dan rolls his eyes so hard they could've popped out of his head.

    “Sure, Phil,” he obliges, and then, “I spy a big dork.” Phil's giggle comes up from his throat once again and he points to Dan.

    “Found it!” Dan sputters,

    “Pfff, oh nice one, _Phil_.” Phil laughs and decides to leave Dan be for the time being.

~~~

    Three hours later and Phil gets an idea. He reaches for his phone again and pulls up Instagram. He glances over to make sure Dan isn't looking while he switches through different filters. His smirk pulls up the corner of his mouth as he finds exactly which one he was looking for and flips the camera onto Dan. He's deep into a video of some sort, and Phil smiles mischievously. It doesn't take long for Dan to notice he's being filmed.

    “What are you doing?” He keeps his voice soft and his eyes question Phil's motives. The recording ends and Dan still stares at him, curious, as Phil exacts his revenge. He posts before he answers Dan.

    “Just getting you back, that's all,” he smirks at Dan this time. Within a few seconds, Dan has Instagram pulled up and he sees the offending video. He laughs and then,

    “Phil,” he whines, “really?” Phil shrugs,

    “Just getting you back for that sneak photo you got of me!” Dan plays annoyed but his face says, _I love you, you stupid dork_.

~~~

    They finally land and Phil sighs. He glances over to see a sleeping Dan, lips parted and eyelashes dusting his cheeks and he doesn't know how he got this lucky.

    As the plane makes contact with the runway, Dan's eyelids gradually open, blinking to will the sleepiness away. Phil is still staring.

    “What?” Dan questions. He questions Phil often. Phil can only smile softly,

    “Oh nothing,” and Dan doesn't press any further, but his eyes are gentle and he smiles back.

    As they get off the plane, their muscles ache from sitting in one small area for so long and they feel some gratification as they stretch their long limbs, finally.

~~~

    The first thing they decide to do is go to the beach. They wonder if it's too touristy, but they've never really shied away from that before. Everyone else has split off, to rest or get settled or explore some place else.

    Dan is relieved that it's just them, because he always cherishes the moments he can spend with just Phil, whether they have a discussion or if they just spend their time in comfortable silence, enjoying each other but not finding the need to talk. Especially now. Several months of always being busy and being around a crew of people doesn't give a person much time to themselves or time alone with their partner.

    When they make it down to the beach, Dan is more than grateful that he brought a jacket. This was no summery Florida beach. His weather app boasts a mere 13°C and the wind whips through his newly cut curls. A shiver runs down his spine and he hugs the denim to his middle. Damn. Not a warm enough jacket. He was freezing, and he shook a little as the cold traveled through his skin, nose, ears, and fingertips feeling the nip of the air.  

    “You cold, Dan?” Phil reaches out and sets a hand on Dan's elbow. Dan shivers again.

    “Yes I'm bloody cold, why is it so cold on the beach?” Phil understands. He's cold, as well, but he scoffs a little.

    “Dan, it's winter here- that's how hemispheres work. We're 'upside down,’ remember?” He looks at Dan again and it tugs at his heart a little. He would warm Dan up soon enough.

    “Fuck hemispheres. Fuck Australian winter,” Dan laments as he folds his arms into himself.

    “Dan!” He squeaks, “be nice to Australia, we just got here!” Phil bumps his shoulder into Dan's.

   “Whatever,” and Dan walks ahead of Phil down the boardwalk. Phil jogs to catch up with him as Dan starts another Instagram story. He finishes and Phil keeps messing with his hair as he did while Dan was recording. Dan looks behind him, amused at Phil being so concerned about his look.

    “Phil,” Dan reaches up and pulls Phil's arm down, “it looks fine. It'll just keep getting all messed up.” Phil huffs, but gives in, leaving his quiff alone. When he looks back to Dan, he is still staring at him, smirking.

    “Besides,” Dan starts, “it looks kind of sexy all mussed up like that.” With that, he receives a light shove from Phil.

    They shiver as they walk, but Dan pauses and goes to hand his phone to Phil. Phil scrunches his brows in question but Dan answers soon enough,

    “Here take a picture of me.” Phil nods and taps the camera icon, aiming at Dan as he leans against the faded wood railing. He takes a regular shot first, of just Dan, unprepared and not posing. He always does this, just to save photos for them.

    “Act like you're cold. Do a pose,” Phil suggests.

    “I am cold, you spork,” Dan retaliates and makes a face a Phil.

    “Well you know what I mean,” Phil starts but Dan sasses back,

    “ _Do_ I?” But Phil tucks the phone away in response.

    “Alright guess I won't take the picture then,” he gets out just before Dan is sputtering and whining at him to cut it out. Phil giggles and pulls Dan's phone from his back pocket and cooperates, snapping several photos for Dan to choose from. He waits for what seems like forever for Dan to pick just the right photo and caption.

    “Dan-”

    “Wait, okay? I'm nearly done! I have an aesthetic to maintain, you know,” Dan cuts him off before he can even complain. Finally Dan posts and as they continue their walk Phil takes some beach photos of his own.

    Phil watches as Dan strolls ahead of him, shivering and yet enjoying the beautiful view. He then takes a quick glance around, but one else is there. Just them. He sneaks behind Dan and wraps his arms around his waist, muttering into his shoulder,

    “Dan, you're so dramatic.”

    “Pffff I am _not_ ,” Dan retorts. He goes to spin around to face Phil but actually it feels pretty warm to have Phil wrapped around him, so he relishes the sensation for longer. Phil lets out a breathy giggle.

    “What?”

    “Am I actually warming you up?” Phil asks.

Dan puts his hands over Phil's, which are still firmly grasped in front of him, keeping them connected. He leans back into Phil.

    “Maybe.” A puff of breath from Phil's nostrils tickles his neck as Phil chuckles at his his answer. But Phil lets go and Dan immediately feels the warmth drain from his torso. He shivers again and he pouts at the lack of Phil's arms around him.

    “C'mon, we haven't even gone down to the actual beach yet!” Phil reaches a hand back to beckon Dan to follow him. Dan gives in and they make their way down to the shore.

    For several moments, they walk quietly, the only sound is the roll of waves against the shore and their footprints in the give of sand. Phil has an idea and gets his phone out from his back pocket and flips his phone upside down. He opens Instagram and films another story.

    “Dan! We're upside down right now!” Phil calls behind him. Dan spiffs,

    “Pssh god, good one, _Phil_ ,” but he smiles at Phil's excitement and youthful demeanor. He thinks of the weirdest and funniest things sometimes. Phil just laughs.

    “Very clever, Phil,” Dan says once Phil has pocketed his phone.

    “I thought so.” And seeing again that no one was around, Phil reaches back and laces his fingers with Dan's, both hands freezing but their hearts were warm. Dan looks down and smiles.

    It's cheesy as all hell but they're walking hand in hand on the beach, cool air whipping through their hair and shoulders brushing together occasionally. Dan decides that a little cheesy isn't so bad, especially with Phil. He's just happy to be here.

    “We're almost done,” Dan muses.

Phil is pulled out of his own thoughts by Dan's words.

    “Hm? Oh the tour. Yeah.” A moment passes before either of them speak up again.

    “How do you feel about it?” Phil asks, almost not loud enough for Dan to hear over the whistle of the wind. Dan ponders for a second. He has a feeling he's thought about this more in depth than Phil has. That's just the way his mind works.

    “I think it's the best thing we've ever done.” That must have not been the answer Phil was expecting, because he slows down and turns to look at Dan, releasing his hand. His eyes match the waves beside them and sincerity gleams in his irises as he speaks.

    “Yeah?” Phil took a step forward, “I think so, too.” Instead of reaching for Dan's hand again, he hooks an arm around his waist as they resume walking.

    “Phil?” Dan's voice breaks through the lull of the waves. Phil pulls Dan in closer and he hums in answer.

    “This is the most fun I've ever had in my entire life.” Phil leans in and bumps his cold nose against Dan's flushed cheek.

    “Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :) kudos and comments are appreciated <3  
> [follow](https://danandphilwhomst.tumblr.com/) my dnp blog for more fresh content :)


End file.
